Minamoto no Raikō
Minamoto no Raikō (皆本のライコ) is the Ancestor of Raimei and Raikō and the Elder Brother of Minamoto no Raimei. He is also the member of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Appearance Raikou is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and brown eyes (like his sister), but seemingly dyed it later on to his current salmon pink hair color. Raikō wears a light green/blue shirt with a high collar. The shirt is usually unbuttoned when he is being informal but he will button it up when working with employers. The shirt is sleeveless, exposing refined arms and tattoo on his right arm and a black, arm brace on his left arm. Personality According to Paul Gekko, Raimei and her Brother Raiko and the King of Shinobi are arch enemies. Raiko has a sneaky and aggressive demeanor. He is a Sadist, losing control attitude when a target hurt Gau and repeatedly slashed through the corpse until blood spilled everywhere. Background 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' 'Early Life' When Raikō was fifteen, mutany within his family broke out against his mother, the leader of the Shinto Clan. His uncle Iroi Shinto disagreed with her ways, and wanted to take an active role in both worlds, the world of normal people and the hidden one of ninja's that existed within it. He wanted to use their ninja abilities to actively help people; while Raikō's mother thought that they should stay in the middle, and only intervene to help keep a natural balance. 4,000 years ago, the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and it would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Raikou's Mother gets killed saving her Son. Raiko, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. As a result, Chaos, enraged by seeing Raikou's friends hurt, transformed into a terrifying monster which killed all of them and Chaos avenged Raikou's Mother and his Clan. The only other surviving member of the Shinto family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a destroyed building and the family members survived the attack, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. Raikou then tells Raimei that he will on a Long journey. Upon his departure the seal separating the demon and human worlds was broken. Kyoto was all but leveled and a wave of demons appeared. Raikou was almost killed by the flood of darkness, but a princess banished to the netherworld saved him and held him in a state between life and death. The princess gave him a new body in exchange for his services. She would allow him to repent for his sins as an assassin by saving the world from the demons unleashed upon it. Raikoh begins his quest to restore the seal and stop the one responsible for its collapse, Mr. Kisaragi and Michizune. 'Jurassic Orochi Chase' Raikou works as a punisher, with his partner, Gau, a boy whom he rescued from death three years ago. Upon his victims, Raikou places spider lilies with the intent of luring Raimei to a field of spider lilies so that he could confront his younger sister later on. He chooses not to tell Raimei his motives behind the massacre to protect her innocence. This leads to a battle between the two, as Raimei finds it her job, as part of the Shimizu clan, to deliver judgement. In her eyes Raikou has soiled the Shimizu family name. She finds Raikou near where the Shimizu house once stood, the place where the red Spider Lillies grow. During this battle, Raikou cuts deep into Raimei and leaves her bleeding, and incapacitated in the rain, where he then leaves with her sword, Kuro no Tsurugi. Later, he confides in his partner, and only real friend, Gau, after he is asked about his past. He tells Gau the whole truth, but makes him swear to secrecy, and makes it clear that there will have to be punishment if he doesn't keep his promise. To reach the top of the Spirit Tower, he has to destroy the 8 shells on the wall that keeps the Seal of the Prehistoric Orochi locked. But Raikou gives Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway because Raimei goes forward to meet Raikou for a rematch. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Raikou loves her sister and apologizes to her by saying that it is too late. But the fight was cut short that the Prehistoric Orochi awakens after breaking the seal. With luck makes her run once more. With the Prehistoric Orochi pursuing Raiko and Raimei, Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, Shows Raikou and Raimei the way out of the Spirit Tower and the Hole was to human-sized to fit the Prehistoric Beast, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. Raikou carries the unconscious Gau carefully like a backpack to the Hospital, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. Raiko is able to hit the six nails to crucify the Chained Fox, Genesis in the Sealed Palace because if the seal is released Michizane will use the Power to conquer the Planet Dens. Raiko encountered Michizane and defeats him by using the energy magic to take care of him as quickly as possible. Mr. Kisaragi escaped and was never seen again. 'Meeting Yulia Jue' Seeing characteristics of their mother in her, Raikou hugged Raimei because it's Raikou's fault for their mother being killed by the Knuckles Clan. The Stranger appeared and writes on Raikou's Heart, "Kare o shinjiru mono wa, horobi ga, eien no inochi o motte inai mono", stating that Jesus saved him from his sins. He is struck by an epidemic and barely able to move. Crying, Raimei asks him to come home. However, Yoite leaves the hospital, but not before using Kira on Gau, who was still in a coma. Gau recovers due to the effect of Kira. Raikou catches up with Yoite, who is remembering his past. Yoite simply feels grateful that he met Raikou. Raikou then steps away for a bit to get some drinks and comes back to find Yoite’s body dissolving into the air. Raikou sees the Jurassic Orochi sleeping in it's Ice Cocoon. It stayed on the Crystal continent of Izumo. Raikou is able to help Kusanagi and Kyosuke defeat and seal the Dark Deity in the Tomb. Raikou uses the seven Power Stones to seal himself in the Coffin combined with his sword as a sacrifice to protect the Future of Kusanagi's Clan thus letting the People of Japan bring it from the ancient city to Tokyo. Part II 'Raiko Arc' 'Meeting Raiko' Dr. Eggman discovered the existence of the Samurai of Destruction by accidentally coming across the long-forgotten Monster, Jurassic Orochi. As such, he broke into the City of Tokyo in the Island of Japan with his Eggman Fleet and the Egg Walker. Happening upon the cryogenic Tomb where the Samurai and it's weapon was sealed, Eggman used his grandfather's password: MARIA, the name of Gerald's granddaughter and Eggman's late cousin, then inserted a Chaos Emerald into the control console The vault opened, releasing the ultimate samurai: Minamoto no Raikō. He mistook Raiko for Sonic at first glance, but Raiko, in gratitude for being released, offered to grant Eggman one wish. In exchange, Raiko agreed to aid the doctor in his plans to take over the world. Their meeting was interrupted by one of G.U.N.'s Big Foot mechas, which Shadow the Hedgehog quickly engaged and easily destroyed. Raiko then fled Prison Island, telling Eggman to bring him more Chaos Emeralds and that he would be waiting aboard the Space Colony. Eggman headed back and returned to his Pyramid base and caught up on the news. A newsflash announcing the theft of a Chaos Emerald from Central City's federal reserve bank caught the doctor's attention, and although the media and public had identified the suspect as Sonic, Eggman knew it could only be Raiko. Using his base's space transporter, Dr. Eggman beamed himself to the Space Colony Yuki to meet with Raiko. There, Raiko revealed the Genesis Factory, a weapon of mass destruction capable of producing the Largest Army of Machines The factory required the seven Chaos Emeralds to meet its immense power demands. With seven Chaos Emeralds installed, Doctor Eggman laughed in triumph. Part III 'Kyoto Kasshu Arc' 'Egg Galaxy' ='Episode 1' = After returning to the flagship, Kyoto and his siblings are having fun swimming in the swimming pool. After having fun, they had a feast laid out in the dining room. After some exploring in space, Dr. Eggman opens a galaxy called a Egg Galaxy which is located far from Dyna Galaxy made up of several planet-sized attractions, in order to continue his Empire. Kyoto and his siblings came early before the opening. Kyoto and his fleet visits multiple planets. ='Episode 2' = A young girl named Alma has a mysterious stone, which allows its' owner to freely travel through the dimensions of time and space at her home planet, Saint Aquarius called, Niji Monado. Dr. Eggman learns of the stone's powers and plans to use the stone to conquer the galaxy. Kyoto Kasshu meets Alma and became good friends only to be attacked by Toshiya and Lyon. While they are scuffling, the stone’s magical power suddenly starts to work, and all three of them are transported to the rural town where a brave young adventurer named Roy lives. Roy rescues Alma from the wicked pair, but the Egg Fleet is going to pick them up with the stone he two children board a magical railroad truck and chase after the villains in order to get Alma's stone back and save the world with Kyoto's help and finally did. ='Episode 3' = Naori Uchiha, who was part of the Uchiha Federation was on the Uchiha Flagship, Uchiha Fortress seeing Kyoto and Alma being good with Roy at the Egg Galaxy. Armada and her siblings along with Raikou watch Kyoto read a story about young Silvite woman named Fina sailing through the night skies in her tiny Silver airship and a Giant Honey Tree. Not far behind her, Valuan Admiral Alfonso is in hot pursuit under orders from Lord Galcian to capture her. Alfonso opens fire on and disables Fina's ship long enough to capture her before it plummets into Deep Sky, but just as she is being brought onboard his warship, Johnny Test appears with Dukey, Mary and Susan, Wander Test, swinging from a vine to Alfonso's flagship and the honey shoots out of the basket, shooting Valuan Soldiers into the sky and into Pirate's Isle prompting Alfonso to flee on a lifeboat while leaving Fina behind along with the war beast Antonio, who is quickly surrendered to the Talking Dog in a shock. Vyse and Aika bring Fina and the others back to their clan's ship, which Vyse pilots back to their secret hideout, Pirate Island.(disguised as a small village). While watching the sunset, Vyse and Aika see a Moonstone fall from the skies onto nearby Shrine Island. The next day they travel to Shrine Island to retrieve the Moonstone, a concentrated form of airship fuel, leaving Fina behind in the care of their clan. After recovering the moonstone, Vyse and Aika return to Pirate Island to find it Valuan Armada decimated by the mysterious Nation named the Neo Hylia Empire. Fina, Dyne, and his crew have been captured by the Hylia Fleet and taken to the capital city of Hyliatropolis, with the Albatross destroyed. What starts as a simple rescue mission becomes a struggle for survival amid a looming world. Shortly after leaving Pirate Island. Vyse and the Test Family is threatened by the presence of the Hylia Emperor. Mamoru then snatches the book and says that the Vyse and the Test Family scared by the Grey Wolves led by Raikō Kasshu, who left with the Four legged train that could fly. Gallery Calm_Raikou.png|Raiko being worried for Raimei and Gau Raikou's Pain.png|Raiko's Pain prior to being sealed away Raiko Scene Sprites.png Paul Gekko vs Raiko on Egg Fleet.png Trivia *Raikou's Name came from Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Family *Minamoto no Raimei- Sister *Raikō- Descendant *Raimei- Descendant Themes *Legacy Category:Characters